urbanterrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Map:Subway
Subway is one of the Urban Terror 4.1 standard maps , it features a subway station as a setting. The map is quite closed, so H&K69s are quite common when they are allowed, and often a game will turn into a "nadefest" which sometimse results in a server overloading. Documentation Subway 3 by Michael Daugherty (lighting & scale updated for UrbanTerror 4 by Maureen Yost aka BladeKiller) Released: 11.23.2002 Game: Quake 3 Mode: Urban Terror - www.urbanterror.net Email: laerth@gmail.com Homepage: n/a Installation: 1. Extract ut_subway2.pk3 to x:\Quake III Arena\baseq3 2. Load Quake 3 and from console (hit tilde key) type "map ut_subway2" Description: A one-track subway station with a 3-car train in the center. This level requires Urban Terror (http://www.urbanterror.net) to be experienced properly, although you can load the map and run around in regular Q3A. This map is an update to the original ut_subway; it is not a completely new level. After watching a demo of a 2-hour overtime clan match on ut_subway, I realized that this map, with its close-quarters combat and 2-choke gameplay, has become less dynamic as clans have mastered it over the last 10 months. By adding two paths to a new "Underpass" area beneath the subway station, I hope to mix up the action a little bit. For those of you who still want the "brute force" and "compartmental" strategy of ut_subway, I encourage you to stick with the original, as it's still a great map. However, give a ut_subway2 a chance, as it offers the same close-quarters action, but with more choices and space to move around. Credits: id Software - Quake 3 Silicon Ice Dev.- Urban Terror (http://www.urbanterror.net) zfz\cyanide - initial "subway" concept and collaboration on layout ideas deek - primary tester, feedback zfz\frost - collaboration on layout and gameplay ideas ydnar - q3map enhancements/improvements, technical advice, and textures (see below) Note: If you're interested in ydnar's urban textures, get his original, unaltered works at ShaderLab (www.shaderlab.com). His enhanced version of q3map is now bundled with GTKRadiant (www.qeradiant.com). redmund - various design ideas and textures (see below) SIDOswald - PR support and feedback in IRC/forums SIDBladekiller- subway announcement recordings (see below) Ziggurat - testing/feedback fuel - testing/feedback Everyone else who contributed to this map in some way - Thanks! Textures stolen, altered, or sampled: ad_3dings1.jpg - frost (http://www.geocities.com/ombadboy/) ad_bleach_01.jpg - redmund (http://www.esatclear.ie/~redman/) ad_cologne_02.jpg - redmund ad_evil_goo_01.jpg - redmund ad_jarian_01.jpg - redmund ad_woodornot.jpg - redmund / deek / aNouc ad_ydnar_02.jpg - ydnar (www.shaderlab.com) ad_ydnar_03.jpg - ydnar ad_ydnar_05.jpg - ydnar ad_zfzad_01.jpg - redmund ad_zfzad_02.jpg - frost bush.jpg - from a q3ut pk3 cement-tiled_02.tga - ydnar (cropped by me) cement_1_sharp2sat.tga - ydnar (bumpmap overlay from rtcw) cement_3_bump01.tga - ydnar (bumpmap overlay from rtcw) ControlRoomDoor01_128x256.jpg - Max Payne (Remedy Entertainment Ltd.) detail_door_03.jpg - M. Kupfer (www.dangerzone.de.st) detail_door_04.jpg - M. Kupfer (www.dangerzone.de.st) detail_door_06.jpg - from ut_sliema.pk3 by Pete "OzeDooD" Cliff (ozedood@optushome.com.au) detail_payphone_01.jpg - found on images.google.com det_ctrlpanel_01.jpg - found on images.google.com det_ctrlpanel_02.jpg - found on images.google.com det_ctrlpanel_03.jpg - found on images.google.com det_ctrlpanel_04.jpg - found on images.google.com det_elecpanel_02.jpg - http://www.planetquake.com/shattered/shine/images/ref/index.htm det_elecpanel_03.jpg - http://www.planetquake.com/shattered/shine/images/ref/index.htm det_metpole.jpg - sampled from detail_door_04.jpg det_monitor_02.jpg - found on images.google.com det_subfloor_05_seam.tga - bumpmap overlay from Max Payne dirt2.jpg - from a q3ut pk3 dump-wall.tga - ydnar fence.tga - from a q3ut pk3 flat_lt_bump02.tga - ydnar (bumpmap overlay from rtcw) front6.jpg - M. Kupfer (www.dangerzone.de.st) frontpq13.jpg - M. Kupfer (www.dangerzone.de.st) frontpq4.jpg - M. Kupfer (www.dangerzone.de.st) glass2.tga - Return to Castle Wolfenstein (http://www.gmistudios.com/) keyboard.jpg - Cyben (http://www.q-area.de.vu) metal-tan-rivets.tga - ydnar metal4.jpg - forgot - email me if it's yours :) metal_1.tga - ydnar metal_2.tga - from a q3ut pk3 metal_bright.jpg - from a q3ut pk3 mund_subway_caution.jpg - redmund mund_subway_tile_concrete.jpg - redmund news_01.jpg - found on images.google.com news_03.jpg - found on images.google.com news_04.jpg - found on images.google.com news_05.jpg - found on images.google.com news_06.jpg - found on images.google.com news_07.jpg - found on images.google.com pctower.jpg - Cyben (http://www.q-area.de.vu) pipe_1.tga - ydnar (cropped by me) planta1.tga - from ut_paradise by eXKalibuR (http://www.terrorstrike.net/utdesigns) planta5.tga - from ut_paradise by eXKalibuR (http://www.terrorstrike.net/utdesigns) sign_phone.jpg - found on images.google.com sign_restroom_m.jpg - found on images.google.com sign_restroom_w.jpg - found on images.google.com TRASHONTHEFLOOR04_256X128.JPG - Max Payne (Remedy Entertainment Ltd.) w2k_bush1.tga - from a q3ut pk3 wide_rusty.tga - ydnar (cropped by me) skybox - generated by Terragen (http://www.planetside.co.uk/terragen/) Sounds used, altered, or sampled: amb_station_noise1.wav - http://www.grsites.com/sounds/background001.shtml helicopterL.wav - http://avanimation.avsupport.com/Sound.htm machine3.wav - ut_revolution music_kyoto1.wav - http://www.asahi-net.or.jp/~zb4s-tkgs/e_kysou.htm music_kyoto2.wav - http://www.asahi-net.or.jp/~zb4s-tkgs/e_kysou.htm voice_bladek_exit.wav - voice of Bladekiller (http://www.planetquake.com/polycount/cottages/bladekiller/) voice_bladek_respect.wav - voice of Bladekiller voice_bladek_train.wav - voice of Bladekiller voice_station_ann2L.wav - http://www.grsites.com/sounds/trains001.shtml Category:Standard Maps